isurv1vorseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Phil
| place= 1/22 | alliances= Rookies Alliance | challenges= 8 | timesexiled= | votesagainst= 0 | days= 39 | }} is the winner of The twin brother of Tony, a contestant from , Phil's calm demeanor, likeability, challenge prowess and strong social game earned him the votes to be the twenty-fourth Sole iSurv1vor against a notorious villain. iSurv1vor: Botswana As part of the Boteti tribe comprised of entirely new players competing against a group of seasoned ISurv1vor alumni, Phil enjoyed comfort and success during the pre-merge with his strength and kind nature being a key component in why he stayed in the good graces of his tribe mates. Always aligned with the majority numbers and alongside the assumed leader and antagonist Malcolm, Phil played an under-the-radar game until the merge when he began to couple his likability with Individual Immunity wins. During the events that led to Brandon being eliminated, Phil was excluded from Tribal Council after fellow Rookie Banks playing an Express Pass on him in an effort to shake-up the game, however, this proved to be unsuccessful due to a conflicting ability in play. Despite his allegiances, Phil regularly maintained strong relationships and stayed away from many of the heated confrontations, opting to focus on his social game all the while never being seen as a target by his cast mates. Once the final three iSurv1vors were determined, Phil would face a two-part Final Tribal Council with the jury voting to eliminate a finalist that would determine the last member of the nine-strong panel. As Helena and Malcolm tied for a potential third place spot, Phil broke the tie by voting out Helena, opting to take Malcolm to the final two. During the second part of the Final Tribal Council, Phil was praised for his strong social game but was also critiqued for winning Immunity Challenges when he would have been safe regardless and that not many of the jury knew much about Phil on a personal level. His calm demeanor throughout the game was awarded when he earned six of the nine votes to win the season, becoming the twenty-fourth Sole iSurv1vor. Voting History } |- | style="text-align: center;" |2 | colspan="2" |- | style="text-align: center;" |3 | colspan="2" |- | style="text-align: center;" |4 | colspan="2" |- | style="text-align: center;" |5 | colspan="2" |- | style="text-align: center;" |6 | colspan="2" |- | style="text-align: center;" rowspan="2" |7 | | |- | | |- | style="text-align: center;" |8 | | |- | style="text-align: center;" |9 | colspan=2 |- | style="text-align: center;" |10 | | |- | style="text-align: center;" rowspan="2" |11 | | |- | colspan=2 |- | style="text-align: center;" rowspan="3" |Finale | | |- | | |- | As the jury failed to eliminate a member of the final three by majority vote, Phil as the finalist not involved in the tie cast the tie-break decision. | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Jury Votes To Win | colspan=2 |- | style="text-align: center;" colspan="4" bgcolor="gray" |Sole iSurv1vor, Day 39 |} Trivia * Phil was originally going to be playing against his twin brother, alumni Tony but he dropped out when discovering Phil would be playing. * He created the logo for * Lakane was the name Phil submitted for the tribe when Okavango and Boteti merged. References Links Category:Winners